Magec
Known as the God of the Sun among the Guanches of the Canary archipelago, Magec is one of the sons of Queen Goa'uld Chaxiraxi and underlord serving the System Lord Achaman, often with military duties in controlling the boundaries of the small Goa'uld domain. Among the Guanarteme, Magec mainly rules the planets Nakor, Madrona, Akar Kesh , Asrania and Tunak History There is little information regarding the life of Magec. Generated probably by the queen goa'uld Chaxiraxi on the planet Earth almost two thousand years ago, it succeeded together with very few symbionts of the time also thanks to the only zone suitable for the natural maturation of the Canarian archipelago. The choice of the place to mature, fell on the rainy island today called La Palma, thanks to its humid climate. Not without difficulty the symbiote reached maturity and took as guest one of the few Guanches havers who had the audacity to enter the forbidden zone. With its new human form, Magec proclaimed himself sovereign of the island that saw its growth, but this event attracted the attention of the mother Chaxiraxi. The latter, after having instructed a small group of warriors, allowed the latter to capture Magec and take him to the island of Tenerife. Before the prospect of dying, Magec opted to become one of the lieutenants of his mother at that time the main deity of the entire archipelago. In the following decades, Magec was worshiped as the God of the Sun by unleashing the ire of another goa'uld to his brother named Guayote. The latter, after depositing Chaxiraxi, captured Magec, the only goa'uld who still opposed his power. But Guayote's reign ended quickly when an ashrak of Ra killed Guayote and freed Magec. Ash'rak, instead of returning freedom to Chaxiraxi itself, took it as his own consort by making himself worship as the supreme God of the seven islands. Without the possibility of replicating, Magec subjugated himself thus saving the life and privileges previously obtained. For centuries the goa'uld worked in the civilization of the aboriginal population and began the transport of family nuclei in some planets previously identified by the same Achaman. Conquistadores arrival The problems began in 1291 BC when they began to arrive in the archipelago, numerous explorations with the task of discovering, evaluating and looting the archipelago. Initially the goa'uld including Magec did not care for the early explorers, using the signs and symbols left by the Christian explorers, to use them to strengthen their power at that time in decline. But in the following years more and more expeditions followed one another generating not only the first scuffles, but the first real concerns on the part of Magec who until then operated as administrator of the entire archipelago on behalf of the goa'uld Achaman. In the decades that followed 1344 the expeditions became more and more audacious and on 1 May 1402, the landing on the island of Lanzarote and the construction of an armed fort, became one of the events that marked the decline of the goa'uld and their control of the 'archipelago. On November 25, 1402, King Guardarifa (an underling guanche) was taken prisoner after having passed the side of the European invaders. But the information extracted soon led to the conquest of the entire archipelago with the exception of the main islands or Tenerife and Gran Canaria. Magec together with Queen Chaxiraxi, and the rest of the court left on the planet Echeyde, bringing with them the bulk of the still existing warriors and leaving with a few men, one of their most trusted generals called Doramas. Conscious of not being able to resume the archipelago in the hands of the conquistadores, Magec and the entire court before leaving canceled all references to the planet Echeyde, mixing information in such a way as to confuse any western. Stargate Renaissance Soon... Personality He had always been distinguished by his almost modest-seeming, patient character. But you should not be fooled by his intelligence and his will to power. Only impatience, ill-considered greed, or the swaggering pursuit of power were always far farther away from him than many others of his kind. His own survival and safety were more important to him than a rapid rise. Arrogance was thus almost completely lacking in his character, he was what one could call clever, and almost wise in his experience and age.Magec was ready to subordinate himself, to lead diplomacy as well as war, if need be. Magec, however, was not an extremely curious, but inquisitive man, a person who had always been waiting by and waiting slow and steady willing masters and had also possessed with a good order-giving subjects. Category:Goa'uld Category:Achaman Underlords Category:Underlords